My panda
by Hyerin song
Summary: saat tao pulang latihan dia menolong seseorang setelah kejadian itu orang yang di tolong tao ingin menikah dengan tao/authornya gak jago bikin summary/.\ pokoknya ini ff kristao/di taro di rated M buat jaga-jaga


A/n : Anyeong! Hye is back(?) kali ini saya membawa ff otp saya di exo ya ituuu kristaooo hehehe oh iya makasih juga buat yang review di drabble kyumin yg because of game gomawoo!ya sudah gak usah banyak berpidato langsung saja happy reading!

WARNING:

It's a yaoi fanfic

Kristao and other pairing here!

Bahasa non baku

Rated T+

ceritanya punya saya tapi exo nya tidakT-T

Don't like?dont read!

Song hyerin

My panda

Pada malam hari pukul 9:30 waktu setempat berjalan lah seekor bayi panda seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti panda di sebuah jalan yang sudah sepi...

"tsk!lagi-lagi gue latihan wushu sampe lupa waktu,mana udah sepi banget lagi...kalo yang muncul penjahat sih gampang tinggal di wushu lah kalo setan yang muncul?mesti gue apain?bacaain yasin?"kata tao ngomong sendiri

"to...long tolong sa...ya urgh..."

"mampus!baru di omongin udah muncul aja!"kata tao gemeteran

Tiba-tiba 'Grep' ada sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah memegang bergelangan tangan tao

"eomma!hueeeee!tao takut!"teriak tao

"urgh...saya bu..bukan hantuh..tolong saya..."kata pemilik tangan itu meminta membalik badan nya untuk melihat wujud pemilik tangan itu

"ya ampun!"pekik tao terkejut, bagaimana tidak?wajah si pemilik tangan terdapat banyak memar di setiap sudud wajah tampanan nya yang hampir tidak terlihat karena berlumuran darah dan minim nya pencerahan

"WOY! MAU KEMANA LAGI LO?"tiba-tiba ada segrombolan ajusshi berpakaian hitam yang muncul dari ujung jalan.

"saya mo...hon bantuhh sa...yah"kata pria berambut blonde itu,segrombolan ajusshi itu semakin dekat

"jauhkan sa..ya da...dari merekahh,me..mereka ingin mebunuhhh sa...ya""HAH?!"respon tao"nah! Mau kabur kemana lagi lo?"ternyata segrombolan ajusshi tadi sudah berada di depan tao dan kris"kamu tunggu di sana aja! Cepet!"kata tao sambil menunjuk halte bus yang berada di sebrang jalan,kris hanya menurut.

"wah udah nemu bantuan itu anak"kata salah satu ajusshi,sebut saja nama nya tarjo*muka di samarkan**suara di beratkan*berasa investigasi pemilik pabrik tahu borax(?)

"tapi bos kayak nya dia minta bantuan ke orang yang salah deh...mana bisa cowok manis kayak gini bisa berantem?liat aja kulit nya mulus gak ada luka"kata salah satu anak buah si tarjo

"iya bos!lumayan sekalian kita bawa aja hehehe buat di rape.."respon anak buah nya yang lain

Brrr seketika tao merinding"aduh lengkap banget sih!setan muncul penjahat juga ada sekarang gue percaya kata-kata omongan adalah doa"

"jadi,anak manis sekarang serahkan orang itu maka kau boleh pergi tapi.. Kalau tidak kau juga bisa menjadi tawanan kami hahahaha"kata tarjo sambil ketawa mesum(?)

"udah bos!serang aja!udah ketauan lah kita yang menang orang kita ber sepuluh... Besar-besar lagi!"

Sementara kris yang berada di halte bus sebrang jalan sudah pasrah akan nasib yang dia terima 'kayak nya gue salah orang buat di mintain tolong deh...' batin kris sambil menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya,tapi tiba-tiba...

"dasar ajusshi jahat!mesum!pedophil!rasakan ini!"teriak tao

BRAK!BRUGH!PAK!TAK!PRET!(?)

Saat kris membuka mata semua ajusshi itu sudah lari terbirit dengan luka lembam di sana sini.

"temui aku kalau sudah siap mati ya ajusshi!"kata tao sambil melambaykan tangan nya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu menghampiri kris yang berada di halte bus

"gomawo"kata kris lalu tiba-tiba dia pingsan

"yah!pake pingsan lagi...aduhhh gimana nih!mana darah di tangan nya gak mau berhenti lagi...ah gue tahu!"kata tao lalu mengambil handuk bermotif panda nya lalu mengikat nya di luka kris setelah itu dia menelfon ambulance,setelah lelaki tadi di bawa ambulance tao langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah nya karena hari semakin malam dan dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir.

~KE ESOKAN HARINYA~

"aduhh gimana nih! bentar lagi gerbangnya mau di tutup!kalo begini caranya mesti pake rencana special(?)"kata tao lalu menelfon sahabat nya baekhyun

Tut...

Tut...(ini suara telfon yah ceritanya bukan kereta api-_-)

Belum sempat tao berbicara tiba2 sudah ada suara menggelegar dari sebrang telfon

"HEYYY!HUANG ZI TAO!TAO ZI HUANG!DIMANA LO?GERBANG UDAH MAU DI TUTUP TAU!"

"adohh baek woles aja bisa keles"kata tao

"woles gimana?bentar lagi gerbang mau ditutup ini!"jawab baekhyun dari sebrang telfon

"heheh nah karena itu gue nelfon lo.."kata tao sambil cengengesan

"lo mau minta bantuan gue lagi gitu?"tebak baekhyun

"hehe iya... Tolong yah baekk please!"kata tao dengan suara aegyo

"OH MY GOD!OH MY NO!OH MY WAY!zi tao sayang bukan nya gue gak mau bantu tapi lo tuh udah keseringan telat gue tu.."

"YA AMPUN! EYELINER NYA LAGI SALE!"teriak tao memotong siraman rohani dari baekhyun

"HAH?!SERIUS?!DI MANA TAO SALE NYA?!GUE MESTI KE SITU!"jawab baekhyun histeris

"bantuin gue dulu baek nanti gue kasih tau!"kata tao

"oke tao!gue tunggu depan gerbang yah!"kata baekhyun padahal tadi gak mau nolongin tao tapi ketika denger 'eyeliner' dia langsung mau..

"makasih baekkk karib gue sobat gue yang paling unyu!"kata tao lalu memutuskan panggilan telfon nya

at school...

"ajusshi!jangan di tutup gerbang nya!"kata baekhyun kepada satpam sekolah

"loh?memangnya kenapa?"tanya satpam itu bingung

"pokoknya jangan ajusshi!"jawab baek

ajusshi itu menatap curiga pada baekhyun "ah enggak!pasti kamu mau bantu temen kamuyang kayak panda itu kan? gak gak!" lalu ajusshi itu mulai menutup gerbangnya

'tsk...mau gak mau mesti menunjukan bakat terpendam nih...' batin baekhyun

"ADUH! AWW SAKIT! AJUSSHI TOLONG AWWW HIKSS SAKITT" teriak baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya,ajusshi yang tadi nya ingin menutup gerbang panik"kamu kenapa?aduh gimana nih? TOLONG!"teriak ajusshi itu meminta tolong tapi sayang nya

wilayah gerbang itu sudah sepi

"ARGHHHH!SAKITT AWW AJUSSHI! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!(?)"teriak baekhyun absurd

"YA AMPUN! baekhyun!lo kenapa?"tiba-tiba datanglah tao yang ceritanya sebagai pahlawan kesiangan

"aduh...tao gue udah gak kenapa-kenapa udah sembuh kok"kata baekhyun kayak gak terjadi apa-apa

"ohhh gitu,ya udah yuk masuk ke kelas"ajak tao

"yuk"jawab baekhyun singkat,lalu mereka mulai berjalan ke kelas mereka meninggal kan satpam sekolah yang sedang cengo seribu bahasa.

saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas baekhyun menaggih janji tao

"jadi tao sale eyeliner nya dimana?" tanya baekhyun

"ohh itu sale nya di toko buku deket halte bus"kata tao

"hah?seinget gue di daerah situ gak ada yang jual kosmetik deh"

"ada kok di dalem toko bukunya!ada banyak warna,terus bisa di pake di kertas lagi!keren kan?2 in 1"jawab tao

baekhyun loading bentar...

"ITU MAH PENSIL WARNA SEMPRUL!"kata baekhyun kesel

"emang beda yah?"kata tao dengan sejuta kepolosan nya yang ada

"sejago-jagonya lo wushu tetep aja polosnya gak ilang-ilang adehh" ucap baekhyun frustasi,sedangkan tao hanya mengangkat bahunya.

TBC~

ngahahahahah maaf yah kalo ff nya abal abal gitu! nama nya juga pemula·,· gimana nih?lanjut gak? kalo ada 10 orang yang review aku lanjut sooo di tunggu review nya yooo bye bye!


End file.
